Training Gone Wrong
by AssassinsRule4Ever
Summary: While training for the arrival of Vegeta and Nappa, Piccolo and Gohan are sucked into a vortex and end up in the world of Avatar. Sucky summery, story is a lot better, trust me. Warning: May contain use of the F word, you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1: The Vortex

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Avatar: The Last Airbender. They belong to their respective owners.

**Piccolo: **What the point of even putting a disclaimer anyway? It's not like anyone is actually going to care if you do or don't. Frankly is just seems like a pain in the ass.

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **I know that. But you know what they say, better safe than sorry.

**Gohan: **But Miss Author, when are you going to get to the story?

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **Actually, we were getting to that just now, in fact.

**Chi-chi: **YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO HURT MY BABY BOY!

Son Gohan and Piccolo Daimao Jr. were training hard for the arrival of the two saiyans. The wasteland they were training in were covered in craters and debris. Gohan's clothes were dirty and tattered and he was sweating profusely while Piccolo didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat. Gohan was also covered in cuts and bruises as a result of his training.

"Dammit Gohan! I told you to stop using your eyes to see me!" Piccolo shouted at the boy as he sent Gohan flying with another punch.

"But Mr. Piccolo! It's not fair, you're so fast! And how am I supposed to see you without my eyes?" the young Gohan protested.

"Listen you little brat! Those saiyans are going to be here in a few months, and they aren't going to be as nice as me. They aren't going to punch you, they're going to kill you. So if you don't want to die, I suggest that you stop being such a PANSY and learn how to keep up!" Piccolo said, shouting towards the end of his rant.

"S-sorry Mr. Piccolo," said Gohan standing up.

"Don't apologize, fight!" yelled Piccolo as he threw another punch. Once again, Gohan went flying.

Suddenly the wind around the picked up. Gohan and Piccolo both froze, feeling an incredibly strong chi. But it was coming from a person, or at least, it didn't seem to be.

"M-M-Mr. Piccolo, what is that?" Gohan asked, trembling.

"I don't know Gohan." Piccolo said grimly.

Unfortunately for them both, they would soon find out the source of the strong chi. Out of nowhere a black, purple, and red vortex appeared, sucking them towards it. Gohan, being lighter and weaker than Piccolo, lost his footing and flew towards the vortex.

"GOHAN!" Piccolo shouted as his pupil disappeared into the vortex.

Piccolo didn't think, his only thought of saving Gohan. He let the vortex pull him in.

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **I think it's so cute the way Piccolo cares about Gohan, but doesn't admit it.

**Piccolo: ***embarrassed* WHY YOU PRETENTIOUS HUMAN! *Starts charging special beam cannon*

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **Ah, ah, ah, we can't be having any of that. *Uses writer powers to force Piccolo to caramelldansen*

**Gohan: ***Sparkly eyes* Wow Mr. Piccolo! That looks like fun! *Starts caramelldansen*

**Piccolo: **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME WOMAN!?

**AssassinsRule4Ever: ***Sighs* Still a better love story than Twilight.

**Piccolo: **THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE!

**Gohan: **Please review. Also, Miss Assassin, why is my mom gagged and tied up?

**Chi-chi: ***Muffled shrieks of pure rage*

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **Oh, that. She tried to kill me when the swirling vortex appeared.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Gaang

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Avatar: The Last Airbender. They belong to their respective owners.

**Piccolo: **You're going to do this every chapter, aren't you?

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **Hey, I'm not exactly happy about it either. So just shut your trap.

**Piccolo: **. . . Bitch

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **At least I'm not a slug. Oh, and watch your language, we're in the presence of a child.

**Gohan: ***Blinks* You're talking about me, right?

**Piccolo: **Noooo, we where just talking about the _other _five year old half saiyan child that's in the room. Also, I'm not a slug! I'm a namekian.

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **That's not what TFS saaaayyysss~~

**Piccolo: **What the hell are you even talking about?!

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **And on with the show. Or fan-fic, as it were.

* * *

Piccolo let out a small groan as he woke up. He stood up and looked around. He was in a forest and, if the light coming through the canopy was anything to go by, is was starting to get dark. Then he remembered what happened and looked around hurriedly for Gohan.

Gohan was laying a few meters away from him and Piccolo let out a small sigh of relief before he could stop himself.

_'Dammit. These damned humans are starting to rub off on me. Ah, well, I should probably take a look around.' _Piccolo thought.

Before he had even finished the thought, he shot up into the air. He could sense four larger than normal and one smaller chi. The small one and one of the larger ones seemed to belong to an animal.

_'Hmm, I'll have Gohan ask them where we are. Considering my appearance, if we want any information from them, I'd be best if I kept out of sight._

**Gaang**

"Ah, come on Aang, just let it go already. It's probably nothing." said Sokka as he was starting the fire.

"But I'm telling you I felt something weird going on!" Aang protested.

"You know Sokka, considering how paranoid you are, I would have thought you'd be freaking out about now. Aang is the Avatar after all." said Katara, ever the voice of reason.

"Alright, alright, so what if Aang felt something weird? It's not our problem." he said shrugging.

"God, you're an idiot! It _is _out problem because, as the Avatar, it's Aang's responsibility to keep the balance of the world." Katara said, annoyed with her brother.

Aang was trying to make himself seem smaller because he still didn't feel ready to be the Avatar, but he was trying. Sokka opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted when they heard a quiet voice.

"U-um, excuse me?"

They all turned to see a small boy, no more than 4 or 5 years old, wearing an orange gi. He had a mess of black hair on his head and black eyes. His eyes widened and he let out a small 'ah' and quickly bowed.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, but I'd like to ask you something?"

"Are you lost?" Katara asked, the first to respond of the shocked group.

"Y-yeah, actually I am. Where exactly are we?" asked Gohan.

"It's hard to say, but a couple of days away from Omashu." Said Sokka. "Actually make that a week or two. Appa's a lot faster than a horse."

The boy looked confused. "Omashu? Where's that?"

The Gaang looked at each other. " . . . It's in the Earth Kingdom, why?"

"Earth Kingdom?" asked the boy, looking even more confused.

Again, Aang, Katara, and Sokka exchanged pointed looks. "Hey, what's your name?" Katara asked him.

"Huh? Oh, my name's Gohan. Pleased to meet you!" he said bowing again.

"Pleased to meet you too Gohan, but . . . where are your parents?" asked Katara, concerned.

"Well, my mom's at home, and my dad's dead." Then he quickly added, "Oh but he'll be back."

The group looked at Gohan with sad eyes. "Gohan, as much as it pains me to say this, your dad's not coming back." said Aang sadly.

Gohan just smiled brightly. "Yeah he is, that's because the others are going to wish him back with the dragon balls."

"The . . . what now?" asked Sokka.

"The dragon balls. Once you gather all 7 of them together, you summon Shen-long and he'll—."

Gohan stopped when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. "I think that's enough, Gohan." Piccolo said sternly.

"Ah, sorry Mr. Piccolo." Gohan said abashed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! D-D-D-D-DEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!" screamed Sokka as he threw his boomerang at Piccolo.

Piccolo swatted it to the ground and gave an irritated sigh. "And what, exactly, where you planning to do with that?

Sokka couldn't say anything, he was trembling in fear of the green demon with four fingers instead of 5. Piccolo had to shield his eyes as he was hit with a strong gust of wind.

"Gohan, get over quickly!" Aang shouted over to the boy.

"No, no, no, no! It's alright! Mr. Piccolo may look scary, but he's actually not a bad person!" Gohan exclaimed, trying to diffuse the situation.

Gaang looked startled. "Y-you know that guy?!" Katara exclaimed, her water whip ready.

"Yeah, he's a friend of my dad."

"We're not friends!" Piccolo said maybe a little too quickly.

"I don't care what he is! He's freaky!" yelled Sokka, finally regaining his voice.

"I knew this was a stupid idea," Piccolo grumbled.

"Guys," started Aang. "I think we should give them a chance."

"Aang!" protested Katara. "I don't usually agree with my brother, but I do agree with him on this. This is just too weird to let slide."

Aang turned to the siblings. "Come one guys, something tells me these two can help us."

"No thanks, I'd rather not." Piccolo growled before flying off.

Gohan gave the group an apologetic glance. "Sorry about this, but he's really actually nice once you get to know him." he said he flew off as well calling, "Wait for me, Mr. Piccolo!"

"F-flew. THEY JUST FLEEEWW!" Sokka shouted.

* * *

**Piccolo: ***Watching TFS Abridged* . . . The fuck's a Yoshi?!

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **A green dinosaur, apparently. Not sure, but my guess is that it's from either Pokémon or Digimon. Or it could be from Magi Nation. Only shows I've seen with lots of animals.

**Piccolo: **. . . I'm not gonna even begin to explain what's wrong with that.

**Sokka: **Hey, hey, hey! You can't say that!

**Piccolo: **Say what?

**Sokka: **You know, the F word!

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **Hate to burst your bubble Sokka, but Gohan's taking a nap and this isn't nickelodeon, so Piccolo can say whatever he wants.

**Sokka: ***Sulks in corner*

**Vegeta: **Review because I'm fucking awesome.

**Everyone Except Vegeta: **WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THIS FIC!

**Vegeta: **Bitches, don't be trippin' on my Super Saiyan swagger.

**Ghost of Nappa: **Hey Vegeta, hey Vegeta, hey Vegeta . . . . you're not even a super saiyan when this fic takes place.

**Vegeta: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!


	3. Chapter 3: Beware the Demon King

**Piccolo: **Do I really have to do this?

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **Yes, since you keep complaining about me doing, you can do it.

**Piccolo: **If you weren't a writer I'd-*remembers what happen last time he tried to kill writer*-Fine. AssassinsRule4Ever does not own Dragon Ball Z or Avatar: The Last Airbender. They belong to their respective owners.

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **See? That wasn't so hard now was it?

**Piccolo: **Just . . . get to the story will you?

* * *

Piccolo was extremely irritated. After their encounter with the group of kids/teenagers, he and Gohan have continued training. Gohan was _still _unable to figure out how to keep up with his speed. Not only that, but he had deduced that they were either on a different world, or in a different dimension. Both seemed equally plausible as he recalled the swirling vortex, the strange animals he has seen, and the fact that there were a particular brand of humans who called themselves Fire Nation, that were starting to wear a little thin on his nerves. Little is a relative term.

"Hey you!" a red uniformed soldier, the leader of a small group of around 20 soldiers, shouted at him, distracting him and Gohan from their training.

"God dammit, what hell is it now!" Piccolo snapped at them, annoyed. _'Speak of the devil and he shall appear.'_

"By order of the Fire Nation, we command you to surrender yourselves." the soldier soldier.

Gohan stepped in. "Um, can I ask why we're being arrested?"

Piccolo's scowl deepened even further. Goku's son was too smart for his own good.

"We have received reports of a green man with a young child attacking scouts that have come through this area." he called back.

And now another problem to add to his steadily growing list. Thanks to the Fire Nation scouts attacking him, he found out that Gohan was actually a pansy. The moment they started with the fire balls, Gohan freaked out and ran away. They were going to have to work on that.

"But they attacked us first!" Gohan protested.

The leader looked enraged. "Keep your mouth shut you insolent brat!"

Gohan whimpered and hid behind Piccolo, trembling. Piccolo was trembling too, although for altogether different reasons. He was standing with his arms crossed and his frustration was clearly shown on his face. His teeth were bared and there was a nerve twitching on his temple. If his scowl got any deeper, it'd turn into a black hole.

"Men, prepare to fire," the leader said.

"What the hell?! I thought you wanted us to surrender!" yelled Piccolo, almost at the breaking point.

The leader smirked. "We do. I forgot to clarify, 'surrender' means stand still while we beat you to a bloody pulp and then toss you in a filthy cell to rot."

Piccolo deadpanned. "You can't actually believe people will do that."

"FIRE!" the leader commanded.

Piccolo stayed were he stood. The fire engulfed both Gohan and Piccolo. Once they stopped, there was flaming inferno in the area and Piccolo could hear the soldiers laughing. He smirked. The smoke and fire cleared to reveal Piccolo and Gohan completely unharmed. Though Gohan was flushed and sweaty and started running around screaming "HOT HOT!"

The soldiers gaped at Piccolo. "H-how?! That's impossible!" the leader shouted in disbelief.

Piccolo's smirk widened. "What? Is that all you pathetic humans got? I barely even felt it."

The leader looked about ready to piss his pants. "Kill them! KILL THEM BOTH!"

The soldiers all started firing rapidly, both Gohan and Piccolo were able to dodge them easily, albeit Gohan did it much more clumsily. Suddenly Piccolo appeared in front of the leader and grabbed him by the throat.

"Lieutenant!" the soldiers exclaimed.

"Lieutenant, huh?" said Piccolo.

Piccolo got an idea and set the lieutenant down. In a few seconds, all twenty of the Fire Nation troops were injured or unconscious with just the lieutenant standing. He collapsed to his knees and scrambled backwards from Piccolo until he hit a large rock. And that's when the wet spot starting appearing.

Piccolo wrinkled his nose at the strong smell of urine and his face contorted with disgust.

"Pathetic," he growled.

He grabbed the poor man by the front of his armor and held him up in the air. He was so terrified that he couldn't even scream or protest, all he could do was whimper.

"I want you to listen very closely, got it?"

The lieutenant managed a weak nod.

"I want you, to crawl back to what hole you dragged your sorry ass out of, and tell your commanders, and all the soldiers, and people you meet, 'Beware of the Demon King Piccolo', understood?" Piccolo demanded, using his best 'demon' expression.

The man whimpered pathetically. Piccolo scowled and shook him.

"I asked you a question!"

"Y-yes!" the lieutenant squeaked.

"Good. Now, get out of my sight before I decide I'd rather kill you." Piccolo said as he tossed the man away from him.

As soon as he hit the ground, he turned and scramble away on his hands and knees, before finally getting to his feet and screaming like a banshee as he ran away.

"Mr. Piccolo, don't you think that was a little mean?" asked Gohan.

Piccolo gave Gohan a stern look. "No. Those men would have killed us without a second thought. They were starting to get on my nerves, so a little fear isn't much to ask."

Gohan looked slightly crestfallen. "Oh, right. I guess it isn't."

Piccolo continued looking at Gohan a few minutes before sighing. "It's getting late, you should get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Alright," Gohan as he tried to find a somewhat comfortable area to lay on.

He was soon fast asleep. Piccolo assumed his meditative position and immersed himself in thought. He thought back to boy with the arrow tattoos. There was something . . . off, about that boy. His power level was higher than the others and yet it seemed that he had not fully mastered it. His chi felt quite odd as well, as if it contained chi from hundreds, if not thousands of different people.

_'He may be able to help us return to Earth and give us the information we need about this place. Then there's the matter of the odd chi techniques that those fire soldiers use.'_

Piccolo decided to follow his instincts. In the morning, he and Gohan would seek out the tattooed boy. Hopefully they would be able to talk without the annoying one screaming his head off.

* * *

**Sokka: ***Laughing* You know, you're not so bad at all.

**Piccolo: **I must admit, that was actually rather satisfying.

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **That felt good to write too.

**Gohan: **Was I really that bad? You know, with the whole actually fighting thing?

**Piccolo: **Yeah, it was pretty pathetic actually.

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **Speaking of which, how many time did we say pathetic?

**Sokka:** I don't know but you just said it again.

**Zuko: **Review. Or I burn you. There, now you better put me in the next chapter like you promised.

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **Oh, alright. I suppose I did promise. Hope you liked it! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Stand Up and Fight!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or ATLA, they belong to their respective owners.

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **ssj4shadowsaiyan, to answer you your question, it's debatable. In the manga, he has 4, in the anime (and most games), he has 5. Personally, I think the 4 fingers is cooler for an alien species.

**Piccolo:** What the hell is that supposed to mean?

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **Well, you're an alien. Sooo, you should be different from a human, even though you are humanoid.

**Piccolo: ***Watching TFS version of the fight with Raditz* Okay, 1. Why would nakedness make you stronger?, and 2. I really wish I'd been able to say that. *TFS Abrigded, "Hah hah! Dangly parts".*

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **We all do Piccolo, we all do. Anyway, here's the next chapter of Training Gone Wrong!

* * *

To say Aang was nervous would be the understatement of the century. They had made it to the Northern Water Tribe and had found a master to teach him. They had run into a bit of a problem when he was caught teaching Katara what he had learned because Master Pakku refused to teach Katara simply because she was a girl.

This in turn led to a waterbending fight, which led to the discovery that Pakku was actually once engaged to Katara's grandmother, but she ran away because she did not love him. This made Pakku realize that sometimes, you have to break tradition. While this little drama was going on, Sokka seemed to be having some 'lady problems'.

And as if that wasn't enough, there was an entire naval fleet coming to attack them! There was a lot of pressure on Aang right now since he was the Avatar. They were all currently having a war meeting.

**Piccolo and Gohan**

They were following the tattooed boy's chi signature. They had run into more Fire Nation along the way and Piccolo made sure that there was always someone to warn the rest about the Great Demon King Piccolo. Now, as they were flying through the cold arctic temperatures (thankfully he had materialized some coats), soot started falling from the sky. It wasn't long before they came across the source.

Below them were over a hundred Fire Nation ships. Piccolo looked ahead of the fleet to see and impressive looking city that seemed entirely made of ice and canals. _'They're going to attack the city!' _he realized. He checked . . . yep, tattoo kid was in that city.

"What a pain in the ass," he grumbled.

"What is it Mr. Piccolo?" asked Gohan.

"It's nothing. Let's just get to that kid alright?"

"Okay!"

And with that they both increased their speed.

**Gaang**

Sokka had just received the mark of the chief that showed he would be part of the team that would infiltrate the Fire Navy. Aang let out a gasp that echoed through the room as he felt something powerful drawing near at an alarming rate, before stopping just outside the building.

"What is it Aang?" asked Katara.

Aang opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted when the doors of the great hall (don't know if that's what it's called or not, but whatever) burst open rudely. Standing there was a grumpy looking green man and a 5 year old kid. They both looked around until their eyes met Aang's.

"Hello!" Gohan said brightly.

Sokka freaked out, pointing at Piccolo. "GAHHH! IT'S YOU TWO!"

Piccolo scowled. "And there goes the annoying one," he grumbled through Sokka's ranting. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!?"

Sokka let out a little eep and the glare Piccolo was giving him. Then he remembered Yue and everyone else in the room was watching. He cleared his throat.

"Do you even know who you're talking to? I'll have you know that I am the greatest warrior in the Southern Water Tribe." Sokka said, trying not to sound scared.

"Good for you," Piccolo replied, obviously not caring.

"Then if you know what's good for you, you'll tell us what you are doing here!" Sokka said triumphantly.

"Actually, we were looking for that bald kid," said Gohan, pointing at Aang, who started.

"M-me?" he asked, pointing to himself.

"What do you want with Avatar Aang? Are you spies for the Fire Nation?" Chief Arnok demanded.

"Trust me, the Fire Nation are not friends of ours. Last time they saw me, they ran screaming in the other direction.

Sokka started laughing. "Oh man I wish I'd seen that."

"We came here to ask you some questions . . . Aang," said Piccolo, remembering what the chief had called him.

Katara stepped protectively in front of Aang. "If you plan on hurting Aang, you'll have to go through me first."

"I'm sure that goes for all of us," said Master Pakku.

_'This kid must be pretty important,' _thought Piccolo.

"Why would we hurt him?" asked Gohan.

Aang stepped forward. "Guys, it's okay! I . . . I can sense that they don't mean us any harm."

The people in the room relaxed a bit when Aang said that. "If you say so," said Pakku.

"You two seem pretty strong, and I'd love to answer your questions, but we're going to be under attack soon. We could use you help."

Piccolo frowned, he was afraid of this. He wasn't afraid of fighting, it was just plain fucking annoying. But they needed information. Then he thought of something. His eyes widened slightly as he whipped his head towards Gohan. Gohan had continued to cower away from an actual fight. This would be the perfect chance to get Gohan over that fear of fighting.

He smirked. "Sure, we'll be glad to help." said Piccolo. He fully turned to Gohan. "Gohan, you remember those ships we saw on the way here?"

"Yeah, what about them, Mr. Piccolo?" his pupil replied.

"I want you to go and take out as many ships as you can."

Everyone seemed stunned. "But he's FIVE!" Sokka protested.

"Yes, he is. He's also five times stronger than any of you." Piccolo retorted.

Gohan started shaking. "B-but Mr. Piccolo! I've never fought before!"

"That's exactly why I'm telling you to do this, you need to be prepared. Especially if we get back in time to fight the Saiyans."

Gohan looked terrified, then he flew away, screaming.

"God dammit!" shouted Piccolo.

Chief Arnook shook his head, remembering something. "That doesn't matter now. Everyone prepare for battle!" he commanded.

Everyone nodded and left to man their posts. Chief Arnook led a group with red marks on their head away. Even Aang and Katara left, leaving Piccolo all alone, feeling frustrated with his pupil. He was definitely going to make Gohan fight, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

**Zuko: **WHAT THE HELL!? *breathes fire* YOU SAID I'D BE IN THIS CHAPTER!

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **Well you're definitely going to be in the next chapter, there's no avoiding. Please enjoy and review.


	5. Chapter 5: Zuko's Disgrace

**Gohan: **Writer-san does not own DBZ or A:TLA. They belong to their respective owners.

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **Awwww! You're so cute! Here, have a cookie. *Gives cookie*

**Gohan: **Thank you! :3

**Aang: **I've been thinking, since Piccolo and Gohan are in my world . . . does that mean I don't have to beat the Firelord?

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **Nah, you still have to fight him. But depending on how the story flows . . . well you may or may not receive some help from the one of the two.

**Zuko:** PUT ME IN THE STORY ALREADY!

**Iroh: **Patience, young Zuko. You will get your chance in the limelight.

**AssassinsRule4Ever: ***Snorts with laughter, then clears throat.* Limelight? Sure . . . we can go with that.

**Piccolo: **Yeah, he's going to get ass kicked isn't he?

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **You have no idea! *Doubled with laughter*

**Zuko: **WHAT!?

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **Uh oh! *Uses magic keyboard to make Zuko dance and sing "Best Friend"*

**Sokka: **XD Now that's funny!

**Karnica:** *Laughing maniacally* YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! HAHAHAHAHA!

**Iroh: **Um, Miss Assassin, who is that?

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **Oh, her. That's Karnica. She's an OC. She's the acting villain in this chapter.

**Zuko: ***Shivers* Reminds me of Azula.

**AssassinsRule4Ever:** Oh, believe me, she's _much _worse.

**Aang: **Annnnd on that disturbing note, onward with the show, er, story!

* * *

Piccolo was all alone in the building after everyone had left. He let out an annoyed sigh. "What am I going to do with that boy?" he said aloud.

He was contemplating going after Gohan and knocking some sense into him before giving him a lecture when he stopped, his eyes widening. There was a high power level approaching swiftly. It was higher than Raditz's power level, but it wasn't higher than his own. He decided to ignore it for now and went to follow Aang, he wanted to stay out of trouble.

**Aang**

Aang was sitting on Appa when Piccolo flew up next to him a hovered there. He wasn't sure, but he thought Piccolo looked a little worried about something, but he brushed it off.

"Sooo, how can you and Gohan fly?" Aang asked.

Piccolo glanced at him. "We channel our chi out through our feet." he said simply.

Suddenly a large ball of blue fire flew overhead and landed away from the city.

"What? The Fire Nation's already attacking? Where did that even come from?" Aang exclaimed, startled.

"That wasn't Fire Nation." Piccolo said.

"Then who was it?" asked Aang.

Piccolo's brow furrowed. "I don't know. Let's just get this over with quickly," he said, charging a ki blast in his hand.

Just as he was about to fire it, someone appeared in front of them, making Aang shout surprise. Standing in front of them was a woman with red hair that consisted of wild bangs that hung down so that it framed her face, then it continued in a thick cascade down to the small of her back, with locks sticking out here and there. She was about 5' 5" tall. She had a well-defined face, with thin eyebrows, red like her hair, high cheekbones, thin lips, a sharp jaw, big eyes, and an angular face. She wore a strange-looking (to Aang) armor with shoulder pads. Behind her, a long, thin red tail flicked playfully back forth like a cat's. She had lean body build, not bony, but not muscular either, and small hips.

Her black eyes looked at Aang on Appa, and then to Piccolo. She smiled cruelly.

"A Namekian, huh? Who would have thought . . . Actually, it's rather fitting. A slug on planet of filthy humans!" She started laughing maniacally.

Piccolo looked confused, but Aang was clearly scared. This woman seemed emit waves of pure evil. "A Namekian?" Piccolo asked.

The woman stopped laughing. "What? You mean you don't even know what you are? Typical of disgusting low-life scum. Ah well, at the very least you can ease my boredom." She said before charging at him.

Piccolo barely dodged a right punch before she appeared behind him and kicked him to the ground. Piccolo stopped in midair and started flying towards the farthest ships, so Aang the other warriors that were working on destroying or incapacitating the Fire Nation ships would not be affected by the fight, and he could destroy some ships in the process.

Aang watched in fearful amazement as the two started fighting at back of the fleet. He was brought back to reality when Appa swerved to avoid a fireball. He went about the task of destroying the catapults on the ship.

**~That Night~**

**Aang**

Katara was busy battling Zuko, keeping him from moving Aang, but time wasn't on her side. Morning was coming. As soon as the sunlight peaked over the horizon, Zuko defeated Katara.

"You rise with the moon, but I rise with the sun," said Zuko proudly as he grabbed the back of Aang's shirt.

"L-let him go!"

Zuko and Katara both turned towards who had spoken. Gohan drifted slowly to the ground. He was trembling and there were little tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, giving away just how scared he was. Katara took advantage of Zuko's momentary distraction and used a water whip on his hand, causing him to let go of Aang's shirt.

Zuku let out grunt of pain before turning furiously to Katara who was smirking. He threw a wave of fire towards her. Katara managed to block most of the fire, but some still hit her and she let out a cry of pain.

Gohan watched the exchange of blows and his body stiffened and eyes widened when he heard Katara cry out. His fear turned to rage and his power level spiked. He yelled as he pretty much literally shot towards Zuko, his head slamming into his stomach.

Blood and spit flew out of Zuko's mouth as he was send flying into the wall by the blow, before falling to the ground unconscious. Gohan had fallen on the ground as well after his collision with Zuko and Katara looked at him with amazement and a little bit of fear. Gohan started crawling towards her.

"A-are you okay?" he asked her worried.

"H-how?!" she exclaimed at him.

Gohan looked embarrassed. "Um, well, Mr. Piccolo says that I'm really powerful. I'm not exactly sure why though. Sooo, uh, why is Mr. Aang glowing?"

"Huh? Oh, Aang's communicating with the spirits so he can ask the Moon and Ocean spirits to help us fight against the Fire Nation." Katara explained, recovering from her shock.

"Oh, so now what do we do?" Gohan asked.

"Well, now we wait I guess." said Katara.

* * *

**Zuko: **I-I was beaten!? By a little kid!?

**AssassinsRule4Ever:** You know, I can't help but feel that this story is a little too fast paced.

**Zuko: **DON'T IGNORE ME!

**Piccolo: **Okay, I know my fight with Karnica is going to be in the next scene so I have to know, just how crazy is the woman?

**Karnica: **I WILL BATHE IN YOUR BLOOD! THEN I'LL USE YOUR GUTS TO MAKE MY PILLOOOOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

******AssassinsRule4Ever:** Does that answer your question?

**Piccolo: **Yep. Somehow, I'm not surprised that you were the one that created her.

**AssassinsRule4Ever:** I'm actually kinda surprised at the monster I made, but I know what you mean. The truth of the matter is, it doesn't matter if you're a professional author, a movie writer, a fan-fic author, or you just do it a pass-time, all writers have a sadistic side to them. We just love torturing fictional characters.

**Piccolo and Zuko: **I resent that!

**Karnica: **Review and maybe I won't slaughter your entire race!


	6. Chapter 6: Hostages

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Avatar: The Last Airbender.

To johnthepolarbear: Yes, I know that all full blooded saiyans have black hair, but when I created her, I wanted her to be a little different, but her hair is still dark.

* * *

As the battle with the Fire Nation raged on, so did the fight between Karnica and Piccolo. They fought for sometime and they were both beaten and worn out, though the female Saiyan showed no signs of stopping. Piccolo withdrew in a tactical retreat and hid in a convenient cave.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU DISGUSTING GREEN SLUG!" Karnica's shriek of rage, as it can only be described as such, echoed in the now night air.

"Not a chance in hell!" Piccolo said under his breath, thanking the heaven that Karnica couldn't sense power levels.

He needed to rest before he battled her again, maybe by then he would formed a plan to beat her. He currently already had two, but he had to beat her before the moon rose the next night, because it'd a full moon. His first was to use the Special Beam Cannon, but he would need time to charge it, and even then it might miss. Then there was her tail, they only problem was grabbing the damned thing.

He had already tried to grab it several times, only succeeding in either making her laugh or making her angrier, usually the latter. After he literally felt it slip through his fingertips, she was much more guarded about her tail. He also may have lost an arm or two during the fight, which he had grown back.

Piccolo would never admit it, but he had never been as scared as he was now, and he wasn't even necessarily scared for his life. That woman was fucking scary. She was extremely mentally disturbed.

He would take a few hours to rest before he began attacking her. It was early morning by the time that he was ready to fight.

**Karnica**

To say Karnica was pissed would be an understatement. That filthy Namekian slug was hiding like the coward he was. She refused to lose to him and she refused to play hide and seek with the bastard. Then she had a wonderful idea. She was going to use that weak puny human she had seen him with to lure him out of his hole.

**Gaang**

"Is he gonna be alright?" asked Gohan.

Katara bended the water back into her pouch. "I only healed him because you asked me to, and yes, he'll be fine. But you really did a number on him."

Gohan hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry."

Katara patted his head. "It's fine. You have nothing to be worried about."

They were kneeling next to an injured Zuko. A shadow fell over them as Appa flew over and landed with Sokka and Princess Yue. **(I really hope I spelled that right.)**

"Hey guys are you alriiii-i-i-i . . . woah! What happened to him!?" Sokka exclaimed, pointing at Zuko. "Katara did you-?"

"No, it was Gohan." said Katara.

Sokka blinked while Yue stared. Then Sokka started laughing. "Hahaha! Good one, Katara!"

Katara gave Sokka an 'I'm not kidding look', while Gohan avoided eye contact, feeling he had something terrible.

Sokka looked from Katara to Gohan and back again. "You're . . . not kidding, are you?"

Katara shook her head. Sokka's eyes widened and we wasn't about to freak out when they heard the sound of feet touching the ground, quickly followed by an agitated roar from Appa.

"Yes yes, the child managed to beat a weak human. I could have done that at his age." said Karnica cruelly.

She was covered in scrapes, scratches, a bruises. Her suit was torn in places and tattered. Her armor was no better, missing a shoulder an missing some parts.

"Y-you're a saiyan?" asked Gohan, noticing her tail.

She glanced at the child. "Yes, I am." she said proudly. "What of it?"

"I'm a saiyan too! Well, half saiyan. But my dad's a saiyan! He's really strong." Gohan said proudly.

The moment Gohan mention he was half saiyan, Karnica's expression turned cruel. She approached Gohan, who unconsciously took a step back from the aura she was emitting. Then she slapped him, sending him flying across the area.

"GOHAN!" cried Katara and Sokka. Princess Yue just gasped.

"Filthy half-breed!" Karnica spat.

Gohan lay unconscious on the ground. Karnica started walking over to Aang, only to pause when she was hit in the face with a water whip.

"Stay away from him!" Katara shouted.

Sokka got out his boomerang. "Yeah!" he said intelligently.

Karnica began laughing. "Oh? And just what do you puny little humans think you're going to do about it?"

Sokka laughed back. "Like you're not?!"

Karnica scowled as her tail flicked angrily behind her, drawing their attention. Karnica's ki rose. "You dare compare me to your, filthy, weak, PATHETIC SPECIES?!" she said, her voice rising with every word.

She disappeared and appeared by Aang and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "I could kill you, all of you, right now. But I'd rather do it in front of the Namekian. I'll be taking this . . . thing." she said gesturing with Aang.

She glanced over at Gohan. "I might as well take that piece of trash too." she said, appearing next to him.

She grabbed him as well and took off, carrying Aang and Gohan, with Sokka and Katara shouting after her.

"We have to find Piccolo!" said Sokka as he jumped on Appa, quickly followed by Katara after she had tied up Zuko and brought him with.

"What are you bringing him for?" asked Sokka.

"Maybe if he's with us, the fire nation is less likely to attack us." Katara explained.

**Piccolo**

Piccolo's eyes snapped open and let out one word, "Gohan!"

He had felt the boys ki rise and then drop. That wasn't what had concerned him. Some minutes later, the boy's ki had dropped significantly, meaning that he must have been knocked unconscious.

"Damned idiot!" Piccolo cursed before taking off after the boy ki signature, he stomach dropping when he realized that as Gohan and Aang's ki directly coincided with Karnica's.

* * *

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **Okay, that took longer than I expected.

**Piccolo: **What the hell? I though I was supposed to fight her?

**AssassinsRule4Ever:** Next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: Growing Bits

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Dragon Ball Z

* * *

"Piccolo! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Sokka shouted as the Namekian came into view.

Piccolo slowed to a hover next Appa and his passengers. "She took Gohan didn't she." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Sokka, Katara, and Princess Yue averted their gaze. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop her. She took Aang too." said Katara.

Piccolo sighed. "It's not your fault, besides, she would have killed you if you tried. Unfortunately, I'm going to need your help to beat her."

"What do mean? You're way stronger than any of us. You're not even human! No offense." said Sokka.

"None taken. Listen, you're weak humans, so this woman will see you as insignificant, which we can use to our advantage. We're both tired, but she refuses to go down and I don't want to risk a test of stamina." Piccolo said.

Sokka stared at him. "Soooo, what's this got to do with us?" he asked, ignoring the remark about humans being insignificant.

"She is a saiyan, a race of alien warriors. We need to beat her before tonight, because if she looks at the full moon . . ." Piccolo paused as he remembered the havoc that Gohan had caused during his brief transformation. "she'll literally turn into a monster, and there won't be a damned thing anyone can do about it. "

" . . . I really hope you're joking." said Sokka, shaking slightly in fear.

Piccolo glared at him. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Sokka squeaked out a, "No."

"Anyway, the plan is, you follow me to her. While she and I are fighting, I need you to grab her tail. We'll be moving extremely fast but I'll do my best to keep her in one spot." Piccolo finally finished explaining.

"Why do we need to grab her tail?" asked Katara.

"It's their weak point. Squeeze her tail and she'll collapse. Do you think you can handle it?"

Sokka looked worried but Katara gave Piccolo a determined nod. Yue looked unsure but determined.

"Yes, we have to whatever we can to help Gohan and Avatar Aang." Princess Yue said.

Piccolo let a small approving look slip through his usual stern mask. "Alright then, let's go." he said, flying off in the direction of Karnica's ki at a pace that Appa could follow.

Karnica

Karnica smirked as Piccolo and the others landed. "So, you finally crawled out of your rock, did you? Oh! And what's this? Weak, fragile little humans to back you up, how cute." She was smiling but it was worse than if she had been enraged. It was a smile that promised a cruel and tortuous death.

"Let them go." Piccolo said, indicating Gohan and Aang with a nod of his head.

She laughed. That horrible demented laugh. Just as suddenly as she started, she stopped, a daring scowl on her face. "If you can kill me, I'll let them go. But if you can't . . . well, I'll let you use your imagination for that one."

Piccolo kept his face impassive. "Sounds good to me."

As if by an unheard signal, they rushed at each other as Sokka, Katara, and Princess Yue climbed off of Appa. The three of them gaped in amazement as all they saw of the two fighters were brief flickers and blurs. Meanwhile, Aang's spirit body had found its way back to his physical one.

"W-woah, he wasn't kidding when he said they were going to be fast." Sokka said quietly in amazement.

Katara shook herself. "Alright, he said her tail is her weak point, if that's so, then maybe she'll stop if I hit it with a water whip." she said, bending the snow into water and waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

It came sooner than she expected. For the first time since the start of the fight, they got a good glimpse of Karnica and Piccolo. Unfortunately, it was because Piccolo was having his arm ripped off before getting a good hard kick to the stomach, which sent him flying into a nearby glacier wall.

"Piccolo!" Aang called in alarm.

Karnica turned towards Aang at the same moment that Piccolo climbed out of the glacier. She started walking towards Aang.

"No!" Katara yelled, using her water whip to lash the tail that was wrapped securely around Karnica's waist.

Karnica let out a sharp cry of pain before wheeling furiously towards Katara. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY TAIL YOU FUCKING WORM!" she screamed, a white aura appearing around her.

"Katara!" Aang and Sokka shouted as Karnica started stomping towards her.

Katara couldn't move, fear keeping her frozen in place. Sokka threw his boomerang at her, but it merely bounced off, not even leaving a scratch. Karnica was only 10 feet away from Katara when Piccolo suddenly appeared behind her and grabbed her tail.

Just as he had said she would, Karnica collapsed on the ground as he squeezed her tail. "I said grab it, not hit it." he said sternly as he looked at Katara. His gaze softened a little when her knees buckled.

Sokka and Yue rushed to Katara. Aang looked like he wanted to too, but he was literally a little tied up at the moment.

"If you expect me to beg, it's not going to happen." said Karnica, her voice strained.

Piccolo looked at her for a moment before saying, "No, I don't expect you to beg."

"Piccolo, your arm!" Katara said, having recovered from her fright.

Piccolo's arm, what was left of it was dripping purple blood onto the otherwise white snow. Karnica chuckled despite her predicament.

"Oh excuse me, have you seen his arm around here? You can't miss it, it's green!" (Belongs to TFS)

Piccolo smirked before his face contorted with effort. Then with a loud grunt, he regenerated his arm. Karnica stopped laughing. Piccolo placed two fingers to his forehead and started charging his ki.

Realizing what was about to happen, Karnica started struggling weakly. "No! NO! I REFUSE TO BE DONE IN BY A SLUG!"

"Demon Screw Cannon!" Piccolo said, firing the attack. (Manga name for attack, makes a lot more sense than "Special Beam Cannon.")

When the light faded, Karnica was lying dead in the snow with a giant hole in her chest.

"Y-you killed her!" Aang protested.

"I had to. If I didn't, she would have killed every human on this planet and we'd all be dead." said Piccolo, showing no signs of remorse.

He walked over and untied Aang and Gohan. "You alright?"

Aang just stared at Karnica's lifeless body. Piccolo sighed. Then his eyes widened in shock as the tip of something brown and furry waved by his face. He looked, hoping it wasn't true as the others, including Appa and Momo came over to check on Aang, Gohan, and Piccolo. Sure enough, through a torn hole in the back of his pants, Gohan had a tail flicking back and forth.

"How did you grow your arm back?" Sokka asked, turning to Piccolo. When Piccolo didn't respond he waved his hand in front of the Namekian's face. "Hello~!" he said. But Piccolo kept staring.

Sokka followed his gaze. "WOAH! Did he always have that?!"

"Yes and no. It grew back." said Piccolo, debating whether or not to rip it off.


	8. Chapter 8: New Pupils

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Avatar: The Last Airbender

"So, let me get this straight. Gohan's father, a man named Son Goku, is actually a member of a warrior race called the Saiyans. And they're from an entirely different world?" said Sokka. "And his actual name is Kakarot?"

"Yes."

"And Saiyans have tails that allow them to transform during the full moon?"

"Yes."

"You also have have magical dragon balls that when gathered grant any one wish before turning into regular stones and scattering across the world?"

*Sigh* "Yes."

"And you think, based on how you arrived here, that you and Gohan are either from another planet or another dimension?"

"Yes! I just told you that!" Piccolo said irritably.

"YEAH, THAT SOUNDS TOTALLY BELIEVABLE!" Sokka shouted.

Aang, Sokka, Katara, Momo, Piccolo, and Gohan were all sitting on Appa as the sky bison flew through the air. They had just left the Northern water tribe and Piccolo had been telling them a bit about where he and Gohan had come from. (The canon events happened. I know I know, lazy writing.)

"It doesn't matter if you believe it or not. The fact remains that it's true." said Piccolo.

Aang, who had been silent until now, spoke up. "He's right. Piccolo and Gohan don't belong here. They just feel . . . wrong. No offence."

"None taken." said Piccolo.

"Okay, so maybe you're not from this world. But c'mon! Aliens!?" said Sokka.

Katara had been thinking for a while now. "When you met us earlier, Gohan was talking about something called the Dragon Balls. What was he talking about?"

Piccolo cast a glance at the sleeping half-saiyan a glance. "There are 7 dragon balls, created by someone like me called Kami, and each of them has a different number of stars, 1 through 7. When you gather all seven together and summon the dragon Shen-Long, he'll grant you any one wish. After the wish is made, the balls scatter and turn into regular stones for one year, afterwards they can be gathered again and another wish can be made."

"Even bring someone back to life?" asked Sokka, recalling Gohan talking about his father's friends using the Dragon Balls to wish Goku back to life.

"Yes. It can even grant immortality." said Piccolo.

"But that . . . that's not right! When people die they should stay dead! No offence." said Katara.

"That may be so, but we need him for an upcoming fight."

"What do you mean?" asked Sokka.

Piccolo sighed. "In a few months, a couple of saiyans will come to Earth, both several times more powerful than Raditz. If we don't beat them, not only will they kill all of us, but everyone on the planet as well." said Piccolo.

"But why would they do that?!" asked Aang, horrified that someone could do such a thing.

"How the hell should I know?" Piccolo responded. "Does it really matter why they're doing it?"

"I . . . suppose not," said crestfallen Aang.

"Alright fine. But what about Gohan's tail? What's with that?" asked Sokka.

Piccolo sighed again. "It's a saiyan tail. Gohan's half saiyan, half human."

"You said it regrew? How'd he lose his tail the first time?" Sokka asked.

Piccolo looked a Sokka for a moment. "I tore it off." he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Why would you do that?!" Katara exclaimed.

"Because he transformed. He apparently can't control himself when he transforms, nor has he any consciousness of what he does. First I destroyed the moon to get him to turn back—,"

"YOU DID WHAT!?" the group shouted.

Piccolo continued, ignoring the interruption. "and then I tore of his tail, just in case. It was a weakness anyway and we wouldn't have time to train it."

"You destroyed the moon?!" Sokka demanded angrily.

"You're forgetting that the saiyans that are going to try and kill us can transform during the full moon a well." said Piccolo calmly.

"You _destroyed _the _moon_!" Sokka yelled.

Gohan started to stir and Piccolo covered Sokka's mouth. He glared at the Sokka and gave him a warning. "Shut up. Gohan doesn't need to know what happened."

Sokka gulped and nodded. Piccolo took his hand away and sat back, looking grumpy as usual. He wasn't sure why he didn't want Gohan to know that he can turn into a giant monkey during the full moon.

Gohan yawned and let out a sleepy groan as he sat up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he asked, "What's going on? What's everyone shouting about?"

"Nothing Gohan. Just go back to sleep." said Piccolo.

"Hnn, okay," Gohan said.

No sooner than the words were out of his mouth, he was asleep, complete with snoring and a snot bubble. Katara smiled at the sight.

"So where exactly are we going?" asked Piccolo.

"Omashu." said Aang. "We're going there so Bumi can teach me earthbending."

"I have to ask, why are you the only one that can master all the elements?" asked Piccolo.

Sokka scoffed at the question. "What are you? Stupid? He's the avatar!"

This earned Sokka another glare from Piccolo. "No, I'm not stupid. I mean, why is the avatar the only one capable of learning more than one element? What makes him so special?"

"He's . . . the avatar. It's his job to keep the balance between the four elemental nations." said Katara.

Piccolo scowled. "You're still not getting it! I mean why only one person!? What make just one person so special, that he's the only one in the world that can master more than one type of bending?!"

The group looked at each other, hoping to find an answer. "Because he's . . . the avatar?" Sokka said helplessly.

"Has any of you even tried to learn more than one?" asked Piccolo.

"Well, I'm sure some people have." said Aang.

"Teach Gohan." Piccolo said suddenly, his expression not changing a bit.

"What?" they chorused.

"Teach Gohan bending. I already know know that this bending has something to do with ki, and as much as I hate to admit it, there is nobody better at manipulating ki than a saiyan." said Piccolo. "And with Gohan's power, it could be very beneficial to us."

"But what if he can't—," started Katara.

"Then he can't. I would also like to learn bending as well. I think water would be a good place to start for me, air for Gohan as we already have something similar."

"Similar?" asked Aang.

"Well we can fly, and I've seen his father slow his fall by using a shout." said Piccolo.

Aang looked interested in that. "Huh, that is kinda like airbending . . . I suppose we could give it a shot." he said with his signature Aang grin.

"Aang!" Sokka and Katara protested.

"You can't teach him bending! We don't know if we can trust this guy!" Sokka whispered to Aang.

"It's alright, he trusted you, now let's return the favor." Aang whispered back.

"You two _do _know I can hear every word you're saying." Piccolo commented off-handedly.

Aang and Sokka winced. "S-sorry."

* * *

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Piccolo:** And why do I have to learn bending? Why can't Gohan learn it by himself? I just want to be left alone for my meditating.

**Nail: **You're not meditating, you're napping!

**Piccolo: **Shut up Nail!

**Krillin: **Review before I die! Again!


	9. Chapter 9: Damned Hippies

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Avatar: The Last Airbender

* * *

"Okay, we'll start off with something basic. This is a simple push and pull move. The key is in the hand movement." said Katara as she demonstrated the technique to both Piccolo and Gohan, both watching her movements closely as she made the water of the lake they were at lap at the shore more vigorously.

"Okay, now you two try it. Don't be disappointed if you don't get it on the first try." said Katara, stepping back to watch her new pupils attempt the technique.

Gohan took the exact stance Katara had, and did the same movements as Katara, but nothing was happening. It was the same with Piccolo.

Katara sighed. "You're both way too stiff. The movement has to be fluid, like the element you're trying to manipulate."

Gohan apologized and immediately relaxed. Piccolo, on the other hand, scowled and and had to force his usually stiff form to loosen. They both resumed their previous actions.

"Hahaha! Look Mr. Piccolo! I'm doing it!" Gohan said.

Piccolo gaped at the boy as he was right, Gohan was moving the water, and quite well too. And here Piccolo was still not getting it. His muscled immediately stiffened in his frustration.

"Good job, Gohan!" said Katara, amazed that Gohan was actually able to do it.

Piccolo shot a ki blast into the lake, making a huge splash. "There, I waterbent." he spat as he went to sit moodily on a rock in the meditative position.

"You know, for being the oldest one here, you sure are immature." Katara said, putting her hands on her hips.

Piccolo glared at her.

"Yeah, how old are you anyway?" Sokka asked.

Piccolo looked at Sokka for few moments before replying. "9."

"9? 9 what?" asked Aang.

Piccolo heaved a sigh of defeat. "I'm nine years old."

Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Gohan all stared at Piccolo. "EEHHHH!?"

"But-! You-! You can't be nine years old! You look like your almost 30! That's impossible!" yelled Sokka.

"M-Mr. Piccolo . . . you're only 4 years older than me?" Gohan asked disbelievingly.

"I don't usually say this, but I agree with Sokka. There's no way you're only nine years old!" said Katara.

"Yeah, that would make you the second youngest one here!" said Aang.

Piccolo brow was started twitching in annoyance. "Look, you asked me how old I was, and I told you! If you don't want to believe me, that's fine, but I'm not going to explain it to you!" he shouted once they'd all quieted down a bit.

Gohan looked sadly at the ground, making Piccolo feel just a small twinge of guilt. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Piccolo."

No one else said anything. Piccolo stood. "Just forget it. I'm going to have a look around." he told them before taking off into the air.

Without a word, everyone returned to what they had been doing. Katara went back to instructing Gohan and Aang on waterbending and Sokka went back to sharpening his boomerang. Their hearts weren't really in though, feeling bad for not believing Piccolo.

**~Later~**

Piccolo flew back when his sensitive hearing picked up the voices of the group calling him. He also could have sworn he had heard a few unfamiliar voices calling out "Pickle." The reason for that was soon found out as well.

"Aang . . . who the hell are these people?" he demanded.

One of the women of the odd group was braiding Katara's hair. And if that wasn't enough, there was another female braiding Appa's fur.

"They say they're going to help us get through the caverns to Omashu." said Aang.

"And we can't fly there because . . . ?"

Aang rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh heh, too many fire nation catapults."

Piccolo sighed. "Great."

"Whoa, man!" said the leader of the group. (Forgot his name.) "Did you know, that you're, like, _green_? That's far out, man!"

Piccolo stared at the man. "So this is what a hippie is . . ." Piccolo said, not exactly happy about the discovery. Really, he could have happily gone his entire life without actually knowing first-hand what a hippie was. And he wished he had never found out.

Piccolo's opinion was only solidified when the fire nation blocked the way back and he was stuck listening to the awful cacophony of noise they called "music". The others weren't faring much better. Finally, Piccolo snapped.

"If I have to listen to that trash for on more second, I'm going to kill all of you!"

The hippies went silent. Aang laughed nervously. "Hahaha, d-don't mind Piccolo, he's just kidding!" said Aang.

That was what Aang was telling them, but Piccolo's eyes told them he wasn't. So, they stopped singing. Despite their disapproval at how he got them to shut up, Sokka, Katara, and Aang kept shooting Piccolo thankful looks. Sokka even whispered a "thank you" to him.

Then there was the collapse. Leaving Piccolo, Gohan, and Sokka with the hippies. Much to his chagrin, Piccolo was forced to listen to more horrible singing when the giant moles showed up. Sokka was talking to Katara when they hear Gohan cry out. They all whirled around and saw one of the women, the pregnant one, holding on to Gohan's tail while the poor was collapsed on the ground, groaning. The woman seemed yet to connect the dots so they did it for her.

"Let go of it!" Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Piccolo chorused.

She let go of Gohan's tail and the boy let out a sigh a relief. The woman apologized, even though Gohan good naturedly assured her it was fine.

"Looks like we're going to have to train his tail. We can't have him collapsing every time it gets grabbed." said Piccolo, more to himself than anyone else.

"Hiding it would be a good idea too." said Sokka.

Piccolo gave him an affirmative nod. Piccolo looked off into the distance towards the city. "Aang." Piccolo said, drawing the boy's attention.

"Yeah?"

"I thought Omashu belonged to the Earth Kingdom."

Aang gave Piccolo a confused look. "Yeah, it does."

Piccolo finally turned back to Aang. "So why is it flying a fire nation banner?"

* * *

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **Dun, dun, dun! DRAMATIC CLIFFHANGER!

**Gohan: **Yay! I'm a waterbender! But how come Piccolo can't waterbend?

**Piccolo: **I'll be able to waterbend just fine!

**AssassinsRule4Ever: **Man it is really weird to think of you only being nine years old. Technically you're 27 if you want to go by Namekian years.

**Piccolo: **Just shut up and review.


End file.
